Burning
by Mea346
Summary: A potion goes wrong and Hermione's fantasy come's true.
1. Chapter 1

Burning

Disclaimer I don't own the people, just the story.

Her hands were held up against the wall by one of his and the other one was moving all over her body. It was becoming too much for her to bear.

Professor please," said Hermione when his fingers found her hard nipple.

She needed more; she just wasn't sure what it was that she needed. But she knew it felt like she was dying without it. His hand was moving lower to the spot she really wanted to be touched. She could feel the heat from his hand burning on her sensitive spot.

"What is it you want? whispered Severus, sending sweet goose bumps all over her body.

She couldn't find her voice nothing was coming out. She tried to move just to get the burning to cool down. She moved her hips up a little to get him to touch the spot, but he was not budging.

"Severus please," said Hermione moving her hips up once more.

"Naughty, Naughty Miss Granger, said Severus, moving his hand to grab her hip hard to stop the you can't be still I will leave you here wanton and unsatisfied."

He then kissed her, his tongue prying her mouth open and dancing with hers. Once she stopped moving her hip he moved his hand back over her clit to just hover there waiting, What... Is... It ... that ... you ... want? emphasized Severus. His hand just an inch way from it, the spot she was dying for him to touch. Her body was on fire and yet she could not get her head to connect to her damn mouth to tell him what she wanted him to do. She opened her mouth to say it, but again nothing came out. Then it was all gone his hand let go of her hands above her head and he backed up.

Get out," he sneered. If you can't tell me what it is that you want then you don't deserve what I have to give. Leave now and get out of my sight."

He then turned his back to her and walked to his desk. She moved off the wall to fix her clothes, and with tears rolling down her face, she left his classroom.

She was almost to the end of the hall, when she determinedly changed her mind. She wanted Severus, and wanted everything he had to give her. She turned around and walked back to his door. This time her mind would connect to her mouth and she would tell him exactly what she wanted him to do. She turned the knob and walked in. Severus was sitting at his desk and looked up when the door open.

"Miss Granger, I believe I told you to leave," he said standing up and moving in front of his desk.

**_ Ok, here we go,_** thought Hermione. She moved away from the door, slowly making her way to him.

Professor, I want you to touch me," she said, while moving her hands on the buttons of her shirt opening it up and letting it fall to the floor.

"I want you to touch me here, she said touching her hardening nipples over her bra.

It took all she had not to moan out loud. A few more steps and the bra fell to the floor.

"Professor I want you to touch me the way you were doing, my hands just don't light the fire the way yours do.

The skirt was discarded with the other clothes on the floor. She stopped moving and slowly removed the last piece of clothing that shielded her. The panties fell to the floor, landing on the pile of her other clothes, which had been so carelessly discarded in her need for him. She stood in front of Severus completely naked.

Professor this is the place I am dying inside for you to touch." I can't believe I'm about to do this , thought Hermione moving her hands lower and opened herself up for him to see.

She watched his eyes go from being hard to starving. He wanted her and she could see it.

She was just an arms length away from him now, Severus, please," whispered Hermione.

She didn't get to say much else because he pulled her to him and started to kiss her. The fire was back and it felt like it was about to consume her so much that she began to moan. Hermione, Hermione, HERMIONE!

She woke with a jerk. Lavender was staring at her in disgust. "Again Hermione, I woke up this morning to you moaning. Damn it, everyday for the last six months I ve woken up to you doing that. Do me a favor and put up a damn silent spell! Lavender said leaving her bed and walking out the door. Damn her, thought Hermione, why did she have to wake me right at that point? She was burning up with need for the finale to that dream. Lavender was right about one thing, she had been having the same dream for the past six months and it was driving her crazy. She could try to go back to sleep but it never worked; anyways she had school and breakfast. She got out of bed and made her way to the shower; a cold one was definitely in order.

Breakfast was always with Harry and Ron. It was their last year and Hermione had practically begged the boys to come back. She made a whole bunch of promises with homework and stuff. When the war had ended, Hogwarts let everyone come back to finish. The battle had been long and harsh on everyone. They even lost a few people. Professor Snape was close to being one of the few deaths, but somehow Snape had managed to survive. Everyone was so surprised when the school year started and he was sitting in is chair up at the teacher s table.

Hermione you re staring," said Harry, touching her on the arm and causing her to pull out of her daydream.

Was she staring? Oh God, she was! The worst part of it was that she was staring at the person of her thoughts. She was just about to turn her eyes back to her food when Snape s eyes caught hers. It was just for a second, and then he went back to his food.

"Hermione your face is all red," said Harry with a mouth full of food.

Apparently Harry picked up some bad habits being around Ron all the time.

"I just have something on my mind is all. If you ll excuse me for a little bit I need to run back up to my room, I forgot something, she said grabbing her bag and leaving the great hall.

"I wonder what is wrong with her?" said Harry looking at a oblivious Ron.

She did have a lot of things on her mind, the first and main one was changing her damn underwear. Even if it was just for a second, when her eyes met Snape's all the thoughts from her dreams came back. She could not believe how her dreams had been going lately. They were becoming racier and racier. She made it to her room and changed her panties while cursing Professor Snape and his damn eyes.

The bell had just rung and she was picking up her bag to head to potion class when everything fell to the floor. She hurried and picked up the stuff and ran. She was out of breath when she walked in the classroom.

"Hermione what happened, you re always here before us!" said Harry.

She then went on to tell Harry what had happened, while taking her seat in between him and Ron. "Just glad you made it before Professor Snape showed up," mentioned Ron. It was not too long after that when professor Snape entered the classroom.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for not being in the right seat, Miss Granger."

With everything happening she had forgotten today s potion was two at a table and she was supposed to be being sitting with Neville. She grabbed her stuff and moved quickly to her spot.

"Now that Miss Granger is done your ingredients are on the broad. Today we will be making a love potion, you will now begin. I want a complete potion by the end of class, he said walking to his desk and sitting down."

I tried to get your attention to let you know you were sitting in the wrong spot," said Neville with a smile.

"It's fine, thanks for trying," replied Hermione looking at the board.

Hermione had all the ingredients on her table and Neville had his. She was halfway through her potion when Neville leaned over and whispered that he didn't know what he was supposed to put in next. She looked at his and the color was off just a little.

"Stir the potion clockwise one more time and then add 12 rose thorns," She whispered to him.

He did what she said and watched the potion change its color to light pink. Going back to her potion she picked up 12 rose thorns and was about to add them when she remembered she had already done it. She was going to put the them back when Professor Snape passed by, causing her to jump and drop them in the potion, along with a strand of her hair that had gotten caught in the rosethorn s thorn. The potion started to smoke and then it blew up.

When the smoke had cleared there were several things happen at once. The class had their mouths wide open in shock, Harry and Ron had their wands drawn on Professor Snape and Hermione was pinned up against the wall with Professor Snape s hand holding hers above her head.

"Class is dismissed now! shouted Snape.

"Mister Potter and Mister Weasley stay, but drop your wands; I'm not going to hurt her. "Why do you have her like that anyways?" questioned Harry.

"Just a few minutes longer so the rest of the class can clear out and then I will tell you," said Snape hissing. "Twenty points from Slytherin! Get out now, said Snape to a few students who were dragging their feet.

Once everyone had left, Harry closed the door and went back over to where Snape and Hermione were.

"So tell!" demanded Harry.

"I believe that the potion backfired and I m not sure, but there are things I will need to find out before I can say anything else," said Snape with a slight hiss again. Right now I just need you to go get McGonagall."

"I'm not going anywhere," said Ron finally speaking up while looking at Hermione.

"Miss Granger you have been very quiet, care to wager in on this. How do you feel about them staying?" He said staring at her.

Hermione was hot and was getting hotter by the minute. Her need for her Professor was becoming more pronounced. She could feel her face getting hot from the flush that was covering it. She was trying her best to hold it together while Snape was looking at her talking.

"I don't want them to stay," she whispered.

"There you go boys, now one more time go get McGonagall, sneered Snape.

Harry lowered his wand and went to the door, but Ron was still not moving.

"Ron, please go," begged Hermione with a tear rolling down her cheek.

The need was beginning to cause her pain. "We will be back," said Harry and Ron at the same time while walking out of the room. They closed the door behind them.

When the door was closed Snape's hand, the one not holding her pinned to the wall, began roaming all over her body.

"I'm going to apologize in advance for everything that is going to happen. You see, I have this need to claim you and every inch of your body as mine. When I tried to ignore it, the need became more powerful. In just the time I had to deal with twiddle Dee and twiddle Dumb, I felt like I was on fire and it burned like hell. What the hell did you do?" questioned Snape, his hand kneading her breast.

"I'm not sure, see you scared me and I... oh ahhh she was trying to tell him but his hand was doing amazing things to her breast and he had just found her hard nipple and was rolling it between his fingers. Continue Miss Granger," voiced Snape in a husky tone.

"Well when you did that I dropped another dozen of rose thorns in on accident." Hermione said just before throwing her head back and letting the feeling wash over her.

"That explains why I have this feeling of possession, but not why it affected just you and I. It could be that we were closes to the potion, but these needs I have to play out, had to have come from somewhere.

Hermione's head snapped up she was just getting in to it when it hit her she knew where the needs was coming from and worst is she knew how all of this was going to end.

"Hermione if you know something else, I need all the information if we are going to find out how to get out of this," said Snape.

When you were talking I realized that I know where all of this is coming from. It's my fantasy the same one I been having for a while," said Hermione a blush cover her cheeks.

"Why Miss Granger, I didn't know you felt that way and such active imagination you have." He said moving his lips to her collarbone and sucking, leaving a kiss mark. I believe I know a little about what happened, with the extra rose thorns added to the love potion it changed. To what I don't know, but apparently your fantasy is playing out and if we don't fulfill it the need will become so much that we will be in physical pain. I don't know about you, but I don't feel like burning up," replied Snape kissing her all along her neck.

"Professor, please whispered Hermione, just like in her dream. "What is it that you want?" asked Snape in a whisper at her ear as he nipped it.

"I mean I... she was at a loss for words."

"Miss Granger I think this is the first time you have ever been this quiet in front of me," said Snape with a smirk.

**_ Oh my goodness, did Severus Snape just smirk? I have never seen this side of him_**, thought Hermione.

Hermione could have never dreamed everything that was happening. The things that Professor Snape was doing, he never did in her fantasy. The kisses, the playing with the nipples, Hell even his smirk was things she never knew. She would say this; her fantasy didn't even cover it at all. She was so busy thinking that she did not see when Snape had removed her shirt and her bra. She did feel it though, the cold air on her breast instantly made her nipples become little pebbles.

"Miss Granger you have grown into a beautiful woman," said Snape sucking a nipple into his mouth.

His tongue was rolling it around, nipping it every few seconds. It would cause such a wonderful feeling down below. He let the little pebble slip out of his mouth, but his tongue was still making circles around it and then ran his tongue all way to the other side to give her other breast some attention.

"Professor I... Oh...I was wondering if just... For right now if I... Can call you... oh ...Severus," she said the best she could with his mouth do amazing things to her.

He stopped what he was doing and looked up I her and said, "Miss Granger, where would the fun be in that? In your fantasy, did you call me Severus? The look he was giving her was making her inside melt and she knew she couldn't lie to him. She had the nerve to blush for what she was about to say.

"No, sir in it we are always Miss Granger and Professor. It's only when we..., she closed her mouth refusing to say the rest. She could see in his eyes that he know there was more. Yes, Miss Granger, only when we ? Please do finish," he said, roughly rolling her nipple between his fingers again. "Continue or I will keep doing this and it will start to hurt," he hissed in her ear.

She whimpered a little saying, "Only when we are intimate and I'm close, do I say your first name.

Severus looked at her, lust darkening his eyes, "Yes, Miss Granger, I think I will leave that name for that moment."

He stopped rolling her nipple and instead began to message her breast.

"Miss Granger you have such wonderful breasts, I love the way they feel in my hand and how your nipples pink up and harden," he told her while moving his tongue around her nipple and then biting it.

Looking up at her, he smirked, before taking the nipple in his mouth and biting it again. Hermione sucked in a breath and bit her lip to keep from screaming out loud. He moved to the other one and did the same thing, but this time he did not let go until she screamed out. That s it Miss Granger, scream for me," he mumbled to her from between his teeth, his mouth full of her breast. He let her nipple go, reached up, and kissed her hard. Her skin was on fire she needed him so badly. Professor," she moaned. He kissed and licked all over her exposed skin, all the way down to her skirt. He let go of her hands and lowered down to his knees. Her arms were sore from being up for so long. She brought them down and ran her fingers through his hair while he lifted up her skirt. He didn t take the skirt off; instead he lifted it over his head and body. The sight of him hidden under her skirt caused wanton thoughts to run through her head, turning her on even more.

He rubbed his finger over her very scantily clothed slit. A soft moan was heard,

"Miss Granger you already so wet for me." He told her while still rubbing up and down. "Professor please," she begged him.

"You have to tell me what you want, Miss Granger," he told her.

She couldn't say it. It was just too embarrassing. So instead, she tried to move her hips to get him to understand what she wanted. She knew she should say it, but she just couldn t.

"Say it Miss Granger, he said moving aside the panties and running his finger in-between her nether lips. She hissed, wanting to say exactly where she wanted him and what she wanted him to do.

But she couldn't because of that damn spell. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. A tear rolled down her cheek she was so frustrated. She knew what was coming and was not looking forward to it.

"What is it that you want?" he said, emphasizing each word with a rub of her swollen clit.

She looked at him, pleading with him to understand what she was trying to say without the words leaving her mouth. Instead of understanding, all that passed through his eyes was anger.

He took his hand from her tenderly aching area and pulled away.

"Get dressed and get out!" he sneered at her.

The tears were flowing freely down her face now. She put on her bra and was in the progress of putting on her shirt when Professor Snape spoke.

"If you can't say what it is you want, then I see no reason to continue. That is all, Miss Granger."

He left and went into his office. She was completely dressed and her tears were drying on her face as she walked out of the door.

That's all for now. Please let me know what you think. Reviewing is always the best way. Second chapter will be up soon. Thank you all who have read and please come back for more. Thank you Mea346


	2. Chapter 2

Burning part 2

Hermione/Severus

Rate M

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just own this wonderful plot. I would like to say a big thank you to Teenie, who has edited this for me. You are a big life saver and my husband thanks you too.

Chapter 2

Hermione was walking down the hall after just leaving Professor Snape's classroom, when she ran into Headmistress McGonagall. She smiled up at the woman.

"Hermione, I'm glad I found you. Harry and Ron came running into my office saying something about you being pinned up against the wall by Professor Snape. That he couldn't let you go."

Hermione tried her best not to blush with what she was about to say, "Yes, Ma'am, that's correct."

"Well, what happened, Miss Granger?" questioned McGonagall.

"You see I was making a love potion when Professor Snape came up behind me and scared me. This caused me to drop some extra Material in the potion, which made it blow up. It got all over the two of us and caused some unexpected results in regards to the Professor's ability to release me." She could feel her cheeks heating up, and taking in a small breath she composed herself enough to continue with the story she had come up with for an alternative solution to what had really happened.

"The potion for some reason became a sticking one. Professor Snape and I worked together and found a way to undo it." She finished telling McGonagall, breathlessly.

"That's good, dear, I was so worried. I'm glad you are ok. Well, now that everything fine I really need to go talk to Professor Flickwick. It turns out one of his students glued him to a wall. Funny how two gluing incidents occurred with two of the Professors today," she said distractedly. "Oh well, a Headmistress's job is never done." Smiling at Hermione she turned and hurriedly walked back towards the way she came.

The need to walk was burning inside Hermione. She didn't move, however, until she saw McGonagall turn the corner at the end of the hall. She paced up and down the hall two or three times, gathering up her resolve, before turning and heading back to the classroom. When she was in front of the door she took a deep breath. Turning the knob and opening the door, she walked in the room with all the courage she had mustered.

She looked towards Professor Snape, who was sitting at his desk writing down grades she was sure were all Ds. He did not look up at her as she closed the door, leaning against it for support, locking it with a little 'click'.

Finally, Professor Snape looked up at her. "I told you to leave. Why are you in my line of sight once more?" he asked with a sneer in his voice.

When she did not answer immediately, he got up out of his chair and stood in front of his desk, waiting, just like in her dream. Hermione took another deep breath and pushed herself off of the door.

"Yes, Sir, you did tell me to leave. But after thinking about it, I realized that I really need you to touch me."

She moved her hands up and slowly ran them down her arm and across her breasts to where her buttons were. One by one she unbuttoned them, opening the shirt and letting it fall to the floor. She brought her hands back up and rubbed them slowly over her belly and then moving them higher. Staring straight at Professor Snape, she moved her fingers behind her bra and covered her breasts. She bit her lip to keep from moaning out loud. Slowly inching her fingers up to where her bra strap was, she lowered one side and then the other. Putting one arm around her breast to keep from showing him, teasingly, she unhooked the bra and let in fall on top of her shirt.

Cupping both of her breasts in her palms, she finally spoke again. "Professor when you were massaging my breasts, it put me in a world I have never been before. I want to feel that again, Professor."

She watched as Snape tried to move away from the desk, but he couldn't go anywhere, the spell wouldn't let him.

Hermione let go of her breasts, and moved her hands to waist of her skirt. She pulled the zipper, the skirt slid down her legs and dropped at her feet. She stepped forward, leaving the skirt in a puddle on the floor along with her other clothes. Hermione walked closer to him she took one of her fingers down to her slit, pushed her panties over and slipped it inside of her. Gathering some of her juice she brought it up and stuck it in her mouth and sucked.

_Where in the hell did that come from?_ She thought to herself, while taking the finger out of her mouth and rubbing it across her lips slowly.

"Professor, I'm already so wet for you," she whispered.

She only had one more piece of item on her body and she was about to get rid of it. Putting her thumbs on each side of her panties, she pulled them down. Turning around, so Snape could get a good view of her backside, she bent over and pulled them the rest of the way off. She threw them at him as she turned back around.

Snape caught them and brought them up to his nose. Inhaling, his eyes dilated and his lips parted, and after a minute he put them in his pocket for safe keeping.

"Professor, I want you so bad that my brain couldn't connect to my mouth to tell you what I want."

She moved her hands down her body to the middle where her pubis covered slit was.

"I want you to touch me here, it burns just for you" she told him, and then parted her nether lips to give him a good view of what she wanted him to touch.

She didn't realize how close she was until he grabbed her and pulled her to him. Wrapping his hand in her hair he pulled her head back, forcing her to look at him.

"You are mine, Miss Granger," he hissed at her before claiming her mouth.

All that could be heard was both of them moaning.

Snape ended the kiss and backed away, keeping his hands on her shoulders as she swayed to steady her. Hermione opened her eyes and stared at him with questions in her eyes. He angled her with her back towards the desk and walked them the rest of the way until her bottom hit the desk. He picked her up and put her right on the edge, standing between her legs as he ran his hands through her hair and leaned in to kiss her again.

Moving his mouth down her neck, he sucked gently every once in a while leaving behind beautiful red marks to let everyone know that she was taken. He pulled back and looked over Hermione, thinking that she was beautiful. Reaching out he ran his hand up her arm, across her chest and then flicked her nipples into full peaks. She was writhing in passion when he was finished playing with her breasts, and she wanted him so very badly. When enough time had passed he moved on to running his hands over her belly, down across her navel but passing the one spot she was dying inside for him to touch. Everywhere he was touching was causing sweet goose bumps to break out all over her skin. He worked his way down her legs slowly, his finger sliding over her calf going to the middle of her knee. He raised her leg, and bent it to place it on his shoulder. His hands came back up and then went to the other side doing the exact same thing he did to the other one. With both legs on his shoulders he pulled her hips down and brought her bottom to very edge of the desk.

Snape lowered himself down onto his knees, putting himself face to face with a part of her that no one had ever seen before. She wasn't a virgin; she'd had sex once before, last summer. It had been with Ron, and while it hadn't been bad it just hadn't felt right with him. So soon after she made up an excuse and broke up with him. Bringing her back to reality, Professor Snape took a finger and glided it over her hair covered slit. Moving in closer she heard him take a deep breath.

"Miss Granger, you smell divine," he told her his voice, husky with need.

She felt him part her nether lips and held her breath, she cried out when his warm mouth closed around her sensitive clit. His tongue darted out and found a home in her honey pot, lapping up the sweet nectar.

In a muffled voice, he said, "You taste so damn good."

She was on the edge and all it took was his tongue hitting just the right spot to push her over. He never let a drop of her nectar get past him, cleaning her cream up like a dog would clean his bowl. She was still reeling from her first orgasm when a second one slammed through her.

She grabbed on to him so tight during her second orgasm that it was making it hard for him to breath. When it had passed and she let him go and he came up for some much needed air. She watched him lick his lips and lower back down for a minute, recuperating. He licked his way back to her center and was playing with her clit, causing her to moan in passion. Moving his head back he inserted a finger in her channel and bent it just a little to hit that sweet spot to push her once more into ecstasy. When he put in another finger to stretch her, she tried to push him away. When he continued anyway and started pumping his fingers into her, she pulled him closer.

Snape was getting mixed signals about what it was she wanted, but decided that her body just didn't know what it was, so he did what he wanted. She was so close he could feel her tighten around him, making it impossible to move his fingers anymore. He brought his fingers up for her to see the moisture upon them, before licking them clean. Hermione's eyes darkened in her want for him, and she wanted him now. Snape laid her back on the desk, thinking she looked so beautiful, and finished licking her juices from his fingers.

He hovered over her and whisper into her ear, "Miss Granger, no, Hermione, I believe we should move the rest of this to my quarters."

With lust filled eyes Hermione looked up at him and nodded her head, but then quickly the lust left her eyes as a thought occurred to her and she asked, "Wait, don't you have more classes today?"

Pulling her off of his desk he told her, "No, I sent Headmistress McGonagall a patronums tell her to cancel the rest of my classes, saying that I wasn't feeling well. That I needed to take my medicine; which is you, Hermione."

Hermione's mouth broke into a big smile for him, showing her pleasure that he needed the "medicine" only she could give him. He walked her into his office where there was a picture on the left side and when he tilted it a fourth of a way a hidden wall appeared. Holding her hand he walked her, bare-assed naked, to his room.

She didn't get to see much of his quarters, as she was being pulled passed the living room, kitchen, and everything else that was there. He stopped them right in front of a black door. Opening the door he walked in first and then pulled her in behind him.

Hermione stood in the middle of the room and looked around. In front of her was a four poster bed with a burgundy and brown comforter set. On both sides of the bed were end tables with a lamp on each, their color a deep dark mahogany. Behind her was a matching dresser with nothing on top. On each side of her was a door. She guessed that the right side door was a closet and the other one she was not sure. Hermione was admiring the room, and was about to tell him it looked nice when her words stopped in her mouth.

Severus had stripped out of his clothes and was standing there in the nude. Hermione could feel her cheeks heat up. It was the first time she had ever seen a man completely naked. Hermione thought he was not bad looking, although he was pale all over so that it looked like the sun had never touched him. His body was toned, and his member was an adventure she couldn't wait to begin.

Moving closer to her, he placed his hands on the small of her back and lowered her onto his bed. Hovering over her like a predator waiting to catch his prey, Snape looked her in the eyes before capturing her lips. Snape then covered her body with small butterfly kisses and when he was done he started all over again. Her body was on fire and she could feel his member right there at the moist entrance. She was burning to have that fullness feeling, so she brought her hips up to touch the ball of nerves to his member, making her moan out loud, "Professor, Please," she begged once again. She needed him so bad; with wanting in her eyes she gasped his name one more time, "Severus."

He looked down at her and covered her body completely with his. He reached down and placed his member right at her center. She was very wet so it was very easy to slide up into her. She was tight; he readjusted his hip to push all the way in. She moaned out his name, "Severus…", because the fullness was wonderful, he was so big. They soon found a good rhythm and it wasn't too long before Hermione was pushed into another orgasm. She held on to him tightly while she passed through it. When she was done, Severus flipped them over to where Hermione was on top of him, "I have never been on top before," she whispered to him while trying to cover her self up. She felt very exposed up there.

Pulling her down to kiss her, Snape pushed up his lower half a few times pumping into her. Soon she was comfortable with it and she pulled back and sat up and began to bounce on his thick hot rod. She was making so much noise she was sure the whole school could hear her. Kissing her once more, Severus flipped them back over so that he was back on top of her. He pushed himself in as deep as he could go and then pulled out all but the tip, pushing back in again hard. It was the most amazing torture she had ever enjoyed. She was so close but she needed something, and while what he was doing was great, every time she would be right there on the edge, and then he would stop and wait a few seconds until it would pass. She was panting and tears threatened to fall.

"Severus," she whined. Pulling both of her legs up Severus pumped into her slowly at first and then began to go faster. The angle was perfect and pushed both of them to a blazing end. Tangled in each other's arms they soon fell asleep. Two hours later they woke and got into a shower.

Hermione was dressed and was about to leave when Professor Snape spoke, "Miss Granger, we still need to find out what happened with your potion. So starting tonight at 8pm I want you back here, every night. Miss Granger, that will also mean that we will be testing it too, so be ready." He told her with a smirk as he excited his bedroom, reentering his classroom.

Hermione couldn't help thinking about all the wonderful fantasies she was going to be able to try, and a small, satisfied, grin plastered itself to her face.

The End

Thank you Mea346 please leave a review telling me what you think.

4


End file.
